


Bombshells

by mediwitch3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediwitch3/pseuds/mediwitch3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis drops a few bombshells on Alan Carr’s show. Harry’s along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombshells

Louis had been fidgeting all day, Harry couldn’t help but notice. He wriggled, and twitched, and tugged on his hair, and adjusted his clothes. When asked what was wrong, he merely replied that he was nervous about the interview that afternoon. Harry had pursed his lips at this, but said nothing. He knew there was  _no way in hell_  Louis could be nervous about doing this interview. For one, they’d done interviews a million times, it was second nature at this point. Second, their interview was with Alan Carr. They knew him, they would even go as far as to say they were  _friends_  with him. This interview shouldn’t be an issue, but there was obviously something that was spooking Louis. They, the four of them, had decided to wait it out, and see what happened.

“ _Please welcome: ONE DIRECTION!”_  The screams from the audience preceded them into the interview, and continued as they made themselves comfortable on the couch. Harry, while he was supposed to have taken the seat nearest Alan, next to Zayn, had switched with Niall, who was supposed to be next to Louis. Harry hadn’t explained why he wanted to switch when he had asked, but he knew Niall had understood his concern for Louis, and that, in the off chance that something would happen during this interview, Harry was the one who should take care of it.

Alan pouted a bit as Harry took his seat next to Louis and Liam.

“Harry, why so far away? You didn’t miss me?” He increased his sarcastic pout, looking at Harry with overly wide eyes. Harry chuckled and slung an arm around Louis, feeling him tense slightly and then relax again, melting into Harry’s side.

“Sorry, mate. I just wanted to be by Louis for this one, he’s not feeling so well, see, bad breakfast. He needs the comfort.” Harry grinned a little at Louis, before winking at Alan. Alan laughed at him, before smiling sympathetically at Louis.

“So sorry to hear that, Louis. I hope you don’t feel too badly. If you need anything, let us know.” Louis nodded at him, smiling gently.

Harry glanced at Louis again, noticing that he looked even more apprehensive than before. For the next few minutes, he absently answered Alan’s questions, laughing at a few of the jokes, but mostly keeping an eye on Louis, who seemed to be growing more and more nervous by the second. Harry had just leaned in to taste a bit of his drink, when, mid sip, Louis abruptly answered why he had been so nervous the whole time.

“I’m gay.”

Harry spluttered, choking on his drink and spitting it all over the coffee table. Louis looked horrified at what he had just admitted, and the others looked shocked. Louis snapped out of his trance, muttering a quick  _“oh, god, I’m so sorry,”_ before bolting out of the interview room. Harry didn’t think twice before following after him, leaving his stunned mates and Alan behind.

All too aware of the cameras following him, most likely broadcasting directly to the show, he tried to focus on finding Louis. He found him in the dressing room, sitting with his face in his hands. Harry’s heart broke looking at him. He walked slowly over to him, placing his hands on Louis’ knees, facing so that the cameras caught their profiles. He peered up at Louis from his place kneeling on the floor.

“Lou?” Louis just shook his head. Harry sighed.

“Louis, please take your hands away from your face.”

This time, Louis made a sound like his heart was breaking, and Harry’s heart broke with him. Harry stood up, pulling Louis up with him by his elbows, and wrapped him tightly in a hug. Louis sobbed, pulling his hands from his cheeks, and wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle. He pushed his nose into Harry’s chest, wailing like a child. Harry leaned his chin on Louis’ head, tilting it down to drop kisses on his hair, and rubbed circles into Louis’ back. When Louis’ bawling had turned to sniffles, Harry asked, not moving from his position in Louis’ embrace, the most important question of their lives, thus far.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Louis sniffled and pulled back a little bit, rubbing his eyes as Harry’s arms dropped to his sides. Finally he sighed.

“I didn’t know how you’d react. It scared me, really badly. The thought of telling everyone worried me so much, that I figured it’d be better to just tell everyone at the same time, rather than having to come out four different times.”

“Why did it worry you so much?”

“Because I didn’t want you to hate me.” Louis looked so devastated saying this that Harry’s heart broke all over again, his throat closing up at the thought that Louis believed that about _him, Harry,_  of all people. His voice was hoarse when he spoke again.

“I could never hate you. I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anyone in the world. You’re my _best friend_. No matter what happens, you’ll always be that to me. I’d do  _anything_  for you. I thought you knew that.” Louis choked again, tears welling up in both their eyes.

“I love you, too. Always, and forever.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Louis was off again, which set Harry off. They stumbled forward into each other’s arms, clinging desperately to each other. Once the tears had subsided once again, Harry pulled back, laughing slightly, cheeks still wet. He grinned down at Louis, missing his sharp intake of breath, and kissed his cheek.

“Any other bombshells you wanna drop on me, now that we’ve cleared that up?” Louis looked at him with wide eyes, backing out of Harry’s embrace, looking a little like a deer caught in the headlights. Harry looked shocked at Louis’ reaction.

“I’ll take that as a yes, yeah?” Louis shook his head frantically, lips pressed together, almost as though he was trying to keep the words in by physical force. Harry sighed, reaching for Louis again, starting when Louis took another hasty step back. He dropped his arms, hurt plastered across his handsome face. He looked desperately at his friend.

“Louis—”

“I’m in love with you.” Louis’ hands immediately flew to cover his mouth, like he was trying to shove the words back in. Harry, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how to restart his brain. He just looked at Louis blankly, and Louis began to panic, words tumbling out of his mouth rapidly.

“Okay, look, I know it sounds bad, but please, can we just pretend I didn’t say that? I promise, it won’t change anything on my side, I won’t make a move, I won’t look at you for too long, I won’t sleep in the same room as you anymore, I’ll even move out of the flat if that’ll make you more comfortable! I’ll do anything—”

“Louis.”

“—just please don’t stop being my friend. We can stop sharing hotel rooms, and we can stop sitting next to each other all the time—”

“ _Louis.”_

“—I’ll stop cuddling with you as well, if that’s not enough. I’ll stop touching you all together, just, please, Harry, mmph—”

Louis’ eyes widened comically before slipping shut, sighing happily and winding his arms around Harry’s neck as he kissed him, Harry’s fingers digging gently into Louis’ hips. If they had listened hard enough, they would have heard the collective  _gasp_  followed almost immediately by an  _aw._ Harry continued to kiss Louis, though, more preoccupied by the boy in front of him than the crowd or the interview the two boys had left hanging. They sure were giving Britain a show, now, though.

Once Louis realized what was happening, he pulled back. He kept his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Wait… Why am I kissing you? I thought you were straight…” Harry chuckled lowly.

“You wouldn’t stop talking. I had to do something to shut you up.” At this, Louis opened his eyes, looking at Harry pointedly.

“That’s so cliché.” Harry threw his head back and laughed.

“You’re so hard to please.” He bent his head down, rubbing his nose against Louis’. Louis grinned a little back at him, still looking confused.

“Eskimo kisses? Really?”

“What’s wrong with eskimo kisses? I think they’re sweet!”

“You are such a sap.”

“You love it.”

Louis looked at him seriously.

“I do.” Harry’s eyes softened, and he bent his head a little bit further, kissing him briefly again, before Louis pulled away, looking at him confusedly.

“I still don’t understand why you keep kissing me.” Harry looked at him incredulously.

“Are you serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I would have thought I’d made it quite obvious…”

“Made  _what_ obvious, Harry? Obviously it’s  _not_ , since I’m not getting it.” Harry rolled his eyes at his oblivious friend.

“I’m in love with you, too, you idiot.” Louis’ eyes widened comically.

“What? Since when?” Harry rolled his eyes again.

“Gee, thanks, love. Don’t sound so disappointed.” Louis slapped him across the chest.

“You know that’s not what I meant. I just admitted my sexuality to the entire world, and that I was in love with you, the least you can do is bear with me through my confusion.” Harry sighed a little bit, tightening his arms around Louis, protectively.

“I’d say I probably fell in love with you during the live shows… But I didn’t realize until we were recording ‘ _What Makes You Beautiful’,_ ” he laughed a little bit, “I noticed myself looking at you while I was singing my parts. It sounded fake when I wasn’t looking at you, which made me realize that  _you_  made me  _mean_  the words I was singing. I, uh, I might have been thinking of you when I had to sing to Madison…”

Louis looked up at him with so much adoration, that Harry felt himself sway a little bit at the force of it. Sounding completely overwhelmed, Louis whispered  _“I love you”_ , before planting a kiss smack on Harry’s lips. Harry didn’t think for one second, he just leaned into Louis, kissing him back desperately. It was messy, full of tongues and teeth, and it was impossible to tell, at that point, where one began and the other ended. Harry realized, after a moment, that they were both crying from the sheer intensity of it. There was love leaking through their teeth, they could taste it on their tongues as they pressed closer together, fiercely trying to lick the love out of each other’s mouths.

Breathing heavily, they pulled back, leaning their foreheads against each other’s. Harry smirked down at him, adoration clear on his face. Louis looked back, grinning brightly.

“Does this mean I get to call you my boyfriend?” Harry laughed at Louis’ hopeful tone. Before Louis had the chance to be disappointed and completely misread his laughter, Harry responded, reverence leaking out of every pore.

“No, this means you get to call me your forever.” At this, Louis promptly burst into tears. Harry beamed down at him. Louis glared through his tears, hitting him across the chest again.

“My, aren’t  _we_ emotional today!”

“You  _sap._  You  _knew_ that would set me off!” Harry leaned down and kissed him again.

“You love it, really.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“No, I hate you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Forever, though, Harry? Is that for real?” Harry looked down at him, the laughter gone from his face.

“Louis, I realized a long time ago that you were the  _only_  one for me. Whether or not you choose to be mine has no effect on the fact that I am, have always been, and will always be, _yours._  For as long as I live, and forever after that, I will love you, and nothing will ever change that.” Louis looked at him tearfully, kissing him again.

“For as long as you’ll have me, Harry, I am yours—”

“I guess that means forever, then.”

“Would you let me finish? Geez, a man makes a couple of speeches that make you cry and suddenly he’s king of the world!”

“Sorry, continue.”

“I love you. I love the way your eyes crinkle when you smile, and how, when you laugh really hard, you throw your head back and clap your hands. I love how, when I say something utterly stupid and ridiculous, you look at me for a minute before kissing my cheek or my forehead. I love how, when you’re worried, you pull at your fingers, and when you’re embarrassed you shift around and play with your pants. I love how you don’t question me when I come to you holding a bucket of syrup and some post-it notes, you just go along with it.

I love how you can always tell when I’m upset, and you can give me exactly what I need without asking. I love how I can just come up and hug you, or sit on you, or cuddle with you, and, no questions asked, you just wrap an arm around me and pull me in tighter. I love that I can slide into your bed in the middle of the night, when you’re sound asleep, and you automatically cuddle up to me. I love how whenever you fall asleep in the car, your mouth hangs open. I love how you cook for me, and clean up my messes, when I don’t even ask you to, and I know I definitely need to say thank you for that more often. Most of all, I love that I can give you a look from across a room, and you’ll know  _exactly_  what I’m trying to tell you, without me even opening my mouth. You are  _mine,_  Harry, and I am  _yours_ , till the end of time.” Harry grinned at him.

“Now who’s the sap?”

“Shut up, I’m sure you’ve got a list, too.”

“Of course I do, but I’ll read it to you sometime when we have more time.”

“You  _wrote it down?_ ”

“Well, yeah. Every time I find myself thinking about how much I love one of your quirks, I write it down, then, later, add it to the master list.”

“I think I just fell a little bit more in love with you.”

Harry beamed, kissing him softly. After pulling back, he leaned his head against Louis’ forehead.

“You realize we’ve been filmed this whole time.”

“Yeah, I know. I reckon we’d better go back out there and explain, yeah?”

“Time to face the music.” Harry made a move towards the door, but Louis held him back.

“Wait.” Louis pulled him down for one more fierce kiss, before sauntering out the door. Harry groaned.

“He’ll be the death of me, I swear.”


End file.
